


Baseball

by queen_lauren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball Player Derek, Cheating Derek, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, sort of, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_lauren/pseuds/queen_lauren
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been going out for like a few months. Derek is on a baseball team and Stiles goes to all of his games. Also Stiles doesn’t know that Malia is Derek’s cousin and Derek never told Malia that him and Stiles were dating.





	

School had just been let out and Stiles hurried to his jeep, because he didn’t want to be late to Derek’s game. SO he gets in his car and drives to the place where the game is. As Stiles arrives to the field he can see his handsome, werewolf boyfriend warming up. Stiles gets out the jeep and walks over to the bleachers.

“Hey, Hottie” Stiles says to Derek. 

“Oh hey babe, you’re here” Derek says back. 

“Of Course I am here, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Stiles proclaims.

“Thanks, but i have to go now the game is starting, I will see you after, and maybe we will go get something to eat too” Derek says. 

As Derek walks back to the field, ready to bat Stiles goes to the stands to watch his boyfriend play. The game goes great, Derek’s team won and to celebrate Derek and Stiles decided to go get ice cream. 

“Good job Der”! 

“Thank you, for being there and supporting me”.

“I would do anything for my sourwolf”.

“Aww you guys are such a cute couple” the cashier tells Derek and Stiles. 

Derek was a little embarrassed, but Stiles wasn’t so he told the cashier “thank you, isn’t he amazing, I couldn’t picture my life without him”.

“No problem, here is your ice creams, have a nice day”. 

Derek and Stiles leave and walk back to the car. Once they get into the car, Derek seems a little tense. 

“Hey Derbear are you okay”?

“Yea, just, um next time can we not talk about us together to strangers” Derek says. 

“Why I like it when people compliment us, and i mean it is not like you are ashamed or embarrassed to be with me, right” Stiles asks?

“No of course not, it is just that you look really young and I look older, so it looks like I am dating a kid” Derek replies.

“So you care more about what others will think about us than, me”?

“No, it is just…” Derek was beginning to say, until Stiles interrupts him. 

“You know what Derek if you are so embarrassed to be around me then why don’t you just leave”!

Stiles told Derek to get out of his jeep, then drove off. Stiles drove home feeling hurt, but also guilty for just leaving Derek there alone and with no car. When Stiles got home he walked upstairs to his room. He started to cry and he wanted to call Derek, but he thought that would just make it worse, so instead he called Scott. Scott didn’t pick up, probably because he is hanging out with Allison, so he called Malia. 

“Hey Stiles, what’s up”. 

“I am just really confused and need comforting”. 

“Okay Stiles hold on I will be over in a few”. 

When Malia arrived she walk to Stiles’s room and found him crying in his bed. 

“ Omg Stiles, what’s wrong”? 

“We got into a fight”. 

“Who” Malia asks?

“Me and Derek” Stiles says still crying.

“Wait, Derek Hale”?

“Yea, why, is that bad” Stiles says confused.

“No, it's just that Derek is my cousin”.

“WHAT DEREK HALE IS YOUR COUSIN, HOW”?

“Well no one really knows this besides Lydia, that Peter is my dad”.

“PETER HALE IS YOUR DAD”! 

“Sadly, yes”. 

“But, how” Stiles asks very confused?

“”It turns out Peter Hale and the Desert Wolf are my parents”.

“What, since when”!

“I know, it is a shock, but it is true”.

“Wait, let me get this straight.Peter Hale is your dad and the desert wolf is your mom, and Derek Hale is your cousin” Stiles says still confused. 

“Yes”.

“And Derek never told you that we were dating”? 

“No, never mentioned it”.

“Makes sense, that is kinda why we got into a fight” Stiles says sadly.

“What exactly happened” Malia asks?

“After Derek’s game we went out for ice cream and the cashier said that we made a cute couple. Then I said thank you and that i couldn’t live without Derek. Then after we left he told me he was embarrassed to be with me and then i left him there”. 

“Did he actually say he was embarrassed to be with you” Malia asks Stiles, still trying to understand the situation. 

“Well, he said that it looks like he is dating a child when we are together” Stiles says. Realizing that he may have made a mistake.

“You are so clueless you know that” Malia tells Stiles.

“I am driving you to Derek’s loft right now and you are going to talk to him”.

“Okay, but he is probably still mad at me” Stiles says.

Once Stiles and Malia arrive at Derek’s loft, Malia had to force Stiles to get out of the car. And eventually he does. Stiles is standing in front of the loft doors, contemplating whether to go inside. stiles finally builds up the courage, and opens the door. Stiles was so shocked at what he saw when he opened the door. He saw Derek and some girl together in bed. 

“It is not what it looks like” Derek says very defensively.

Stiles was so confused and shocked he couldn’t move or say anything. Derek got out of the bed and walked slowly towards the poor boy. Derek tried to hug Stiles, but Stiles pushes him away. Stiles didn’t know whether to be mad or to be sad.

“I CAME OVER HERE TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE, AND I WALK IN ON YOU WITH ANOTHER PERSON” Stiles tried to act mad to cover up the fact that he was so hurt.

Derek didn’t know what to do. He also didn't know why Stiles was going to apologize. But Derek didn’t really know how to handle the situation, and his first instinct is to get angry. 

“IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST FROM ME”! 

“ REALLY, BECAUSE I THINK THAT I WAS WRONG FOR GETTING MAD AT YOU AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP AND LEAVING YOU THERE. SO I CAME OVER TO SAY THAT I AM SORRY. ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME”! 

“STILES IF YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN” DEREK SAYS. 

“NO DEREK I HAVE HAD ENOUGH”. Stiles heads toward the door, when Derek grabs his wrist.

“DON’T GO, PLEASE STILES, I LOVE YOU”.

“Do you really” Stiles says now more sad than angry.

Derek pulls Stiles into a hug. Then after he walks the hurt child to the couch to explain. 

“Stiles, the girl was Braeden we were friends since middle school. She was just here because she gave me a ride home from the ice cream shop, which I don’t blame you for”. 

“Then why was she in bed with you”?

“She was just comforting me, keep in mind we have been friends for at least 15 years”.

There was a few minutes of complete silence in the room. Derek and Stiles were so involved with each other to realize that Braeden had left, when they started to argue.

“I am so sorry, for everything. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I shouldn't have left you, and I shouldn't have assumed the worst of you” Stiles says while crying. 

“Hey, hey it's okay Stiles. I don't blame you for any of that. It was really my fault, I am so sorry” Derek says. 

“Der can you just hold me” Stiles asks. 

“Of course”. Derek wraps his big warm arms around Stiles who is still crying.


End file.
